


Late Night Radio Segment

by grettama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami was a returnee and he felt lonely most times, until he stumbled upon a radio segment, with a very suave voice belong to its host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Radio Segment

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> The idea came up after a random chat with [naerossi](https://twitter.com/naerossi/).

As a returnee, Kagami had expected that it would be very lonely living alone in Japan. With apartment too big for himself, too many spaces with too little noises. He just didn’t expect it to be _this lonely_.

Kagami ended up letting his TV on most times. Just for a company in the background. But the loneliness stroked him most when it was night time, when he was about to sleep. 

The loneliness made him hard to sleep. He could just lay there on his back for hours, staring at the ceiling. And one night, he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand, and decided to listen to some songs he saved there. But after few songs, he still couldn’t sleep, so he played on his phone again, and accidentally pressed the radio button.

Kagami was just about to turn the radio off when he heard it.

“Hey, back at it again with me.”

Kagami’s eyes widened. It was just a simple greeting, but the suave voice caught him immediately. It was a deep voice, baritone, and husky. 

“As usual, if you need to pour your heart out, just send an email and I will give you my best advice.”

The voice had the right amount of raspiness.

“Just tell me what troubles you, and we can work it out together.”

But obviously, it had  _too much amount of sexiness_  Kagami wondered why it was still legal.

“And while waiting, listen to this. My favorite song lately. The Paper Kites by Tenenbaum.”

Kagami closed his eyes and realised that he was craving for that voice after the song played. He wanted to hear it more.

* * *

 

After five consecutive nights listening to that radio segment, Kagami realised that his insomnia had gone. He could sleep peacefully, even though it was only after listening to the voice of that particular radio host.

Later, Kagami found out that the radio host went by the name Seihou. Obviously it wasn’t his real name, but for now Kagami didn’t care. His voice helped him sleep at night and that what mattered.

As a bonus, Seihou helped him overcome his lonely hours. Seihou was a very funny guy. He cracked up a joke here and there in his segment while reading those emails sent to him. And Seihou was also very kind and caring person. He patiently gave advice to every problem people sent. Even though mostly it was a pathetic love problem. He also had a very good taste of music. On top of that, _his sexy voice_. Kagami felt like craving for it even more after every segment.

“I’m thinking about taking some phone calls tonight,” Seihou said. It piqued Kagami’s interest immediately.

“Just hit up the numbers. You can talk for a minute about nothing. Start now.”

Tried his luck, Kagami dialled the number. He didn’t expect it to be picked up, there must be a lot of phone calls, but when he heard Seihou’s voice on the other side of the line, Kagami covered his mouth to suppress a gasp.

“Hey, there.”

Kagami could practically feel Seihou’s voice ran through his spine.

“Hey,” Kagami tried his best to collect himself and reply.

“Nice. Can you please tell us your name?”

“Taiga,” Kagami answered, didn’t want to reveal his last name.

“ _Tiger_ ,” Seihou replied with accent and Kagami almost purred to it. “I like that name. What would you share with us for the next one minute?”

Kagami cleared his throat. “I used to have insomnia. Until I listen to your segment.”

Seihou laughed, and Kagami could feel his stomach filled with butterflies. “So you say my voice is so boring it lulls you to sleep? How rude, Taiga. Rude.”

Kagami stuttered, “N-no, it’s not like that.” Damn. He was so screwed. He felt like melting when Seihou said his name. What kind of sorcery was this?

“So, what is it like?”

“Your voice comforts me. You have a very beautiful voice.”

Kagami didn’t realise he said it out loud, in a radio  _broadcast even_ , until he heard Seihou chuckled softly. “You used up your one minute to compliment my voice. That’s very sweet of you, Taiga.”

Kagami could die from embarrassment, but he also wanted Seihou to call his name _more_.

“I-I want to say thank you I guess,” Kagami said after he found his voice.

“You are very welcome, Taiga. It’s very nice talking to you, but since your one minute is up, I’m afraid we should end this call.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Night, Taiga. Sweet dreams.”

If Kagami died in his sleep that night, he wouldn’t mind.

* * *

 

Months later and Kagami was still listening to Seihou’s segment. He might be already classified as an addict by now, but he didn't care. After that first phone call, Kagami sent emails quite often and Seihou remembered him. So, even though the conversation was practically one-sided, it was still nice to be recognized.

Kagami was busy daydreaming about Seihou when he accidentally bumped into someone on the isle of supermarket while he was doing his monthly groceries routine. With his buff body, the collision was causing the stuffs that the other guy brought scattered around the floor.

"Oops, sorry," Kagami said, only to be reciprocated by an intense glare of anger.

Kagami frowned. He noticed that the guy he bumped into was hot. Tall, dark skin, intense navy eyes and short blue hair. He could see the guy was pretty ripped too. Kagami didn't say anything again, only kneeled down to help the guy picked up his stuffs.

"Yeah, you better be fucking sorry, idiot," the blue-haired guy grunted.

Kagami blinked, taken aback by the guy rudeness. "Excuse me? I did apologize."

The other guy scoffed mockingly and stood up after all his stuffs was being put back on his basket safely. "Use your eyes properly next time, dumbass."

Kagami gapped. He wanted to say something back, but then he realised that  _he knew that voice_. So, instead of retorted back, he said, "Seihou?"

It was the guy turned to blink in surprise. "Oh, you listen to my segment."

Kagami felt like cursing out loud. This guy was Seihou  _for real_? The Seihou he adored, who was very kind and sweet and caring and never curse, not  _even once_? The actual Seihou was this rude guy?

"So what if I listen to your segment?" Kagami challenged back.

Seihou snickered. "I bet you're probably the type of guy who jerks off to my voice."

Kagami's face was beet red by now, by anger and embarrassment. He did love Seihou's voice and probably used it to his release from time to time, but he wouldn't admit that.  _Ever._

"I wonder if you still can be rude if I ripped your tongue out."

Seihou smirked. "Aw, kinky."

Kagami was so close to punch Seihou on the face when Seihou frowned deeply. "Wait, I think I know your voice too. Aren't you the insomnia guy? Taiga?"

And Kagami hated himself for having butterflies in his stomach at the moment Seihou said his name, directly to his face. His voice is still the sexiest after all. And, damn,  _Seihou remembered his voice just after one phone call_?

"Yes, that's me."

The smirk found its way back to Seihou's handsome face. "Your voice is hot, but I never thought you're so fucking hot in person too."

Kagami was already blushing down to his neck. 

Before Kagami could say anything, Seihou already slouched down on him, totally invading his personal space until his mouth was in line with Kagami's left ear. "So, Taiga," he whispered low, "do you prefer to hear my voice every night through radio, or you better listen to it while we fuck?"

Kagami groaned, hopefully sounded disgusted than sexually frustrated, and shoved Seihou away. "Gross," Kagami commented one last time and decided to walk away before his body started betraying him.

Kagami could still hear Seihou's chuckles behind him. "Name's Aomine Daiki by the way. I still have your number from your call to my segment, so I will call. Talk to you later, Taiga."

Kagami didn't look back. Knew really well that even though he hated Sei-no, Aomine's attitude, he was also looking forward to that phone call. He was so screwed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did I just write. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Note: Seihou is just another way to read the letters in Aomine's name.


End file.
